guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Effective elementalist guide
Meh, this doesn't have much info on how to be effective, it is just telling me now to tank and what element to choose Skuld 11:22, 4 May 2006 (CDT) : it's much easier to have input on a project, then to do any real work to improve the same project. ;) --Honorable Sarah 13:28, 5 May 2006 (CDT) ::You might notice how I (started) a complete rewrite of the Effective Monk guide. That is because I feel the guide was written way to much in the stile of a build article as opposed to a guide. I wont do so here (because the monk guide is enough work for me & I know most about monks), but I feel the same critizism is valid here as well. --Xeeron 06:58, 11 May 2006 (CDT) Re-write I'm doing a complete re-write of the article, because I don't consider this to be a completely accurate guide. Please read, suggest and discuss at the new article's production home, Here. Bubbinska 22:42, 6 August 2006 (CDT) :I like what you have done with the re-write, I made a few small changes that might help. -Heurist 22:38, 22 April 2007 (CDT) ::It needs more about Ele's in PvP but all the other profession guides lack that information too to a large degree --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 13:05, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Runes Runes of Attunmenet can be a good thing on an ele, no? —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA]] 13:19, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :better off with a minor energy storage, at least for the first, but if your build can't remain energized with a 90 buffer pool, you'd best think about energy management. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 19:41, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::Attunement is best for people who have a good excuse for high *Maximum* energy. This includes (but is not limited to): ::*People spamming Exhaustion based spells. Obsidian Flame and Gale are good examples. ::*People using spells that do damage based on your current energy. Mind Burn and Mind Blast are good examples. ::*People who may need the energy just to cast their skills. Avatar of Melandru Dervishs fall into this category. ::*People who regain energy in bursts. Soul Reaping (especially pre-nerf) and Ether Renewal are good examples. ::Anybody not in such a situation should not use Runes of Attunement. Similarly, anybody not expecting a spike should not use Vitae. --50x19px user:Zerris 01:44, 20 May 2007 (CDT) Tank I edited the comment about eles not tanking, obviously the person who wrote that has never used a Stoneflesh Aura build. :I'm sure there was a discussion somewhere about why warrior tanks are better than elementalist ones in general. Without enchantment removal geotanks rock though. Lord of all tyria 14:28, 15 May 2007 (CDT) ::Ha ha, "rock," get it...? 15:12, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :::*sigh*, that was unintentional if you hadn't guessed. Lord of all tyria 15:13, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :the note was removed quickly afterwords, as this is a general guide to new eles, not a specific guide for ele tanks. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:37, 20 May 2007 (CDT) Hey, even if warrior tanks are generally better and whatever, saying Elementalists have "few survival skills" is just flat-out wrong. 12:59, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :This is all pretty out of date, Eles have lots of tank abilities these days, these are worth noting for new players to the profession. Any prof that can tank Shiro in Gate of Madness and have the biggest worry be trying to NOT kill him before the rest of the party can do the shrines is a very tankworthy prof. --Heurist Inaccurate info I completely took out the bit about "Armor of earth + Kinetic + AoR" since armor stacking nerf and to a lesser degree stoneflesh aura Mark Of Rodgort Mark of rodgort only useful for taking down one enemy?Have we forgotten that mark of rodgort is an aoe hex,affecting your target and all nearby enemies to that target?If you combine mark of rodgort with 2 fire aoes it can easily take out enemies as well as burn them down,and when they run away they will still have a few seconds of burning left on them. :MoR used to be one foe only, they then Super-Buffed it to be all Nearby and 5 second recharge, they they nerfed it back to Nearby and 15 second recharge, it is still much better than when it was single target, but is no longer a good cover hex (as it was often used). This guide can not keep up with the rash of changes they are making to the skills. --Heurist 13:02, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Superior Runes I beg to differ. Having a 16 in Fire Magic isn't THAT much different from having a 14 in Fire Magic. Proof? Most spells will have the same burning duration, 16 or 14. And Burning is technically "armor ignoring" damage. Of course, for Earth Magic or Air Magic, which is pure damage (sort of), it is okay, but not for Fire or Water magic. Water Magic snares still last almost the same duration, with some exceptions. Bisurge 05:44, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :Don't forget that Earth can actually afford the health loss, because you get acces to so many defensive skills. 05:40, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::Extra damage for pulsating AoE like Savannah Heat can be worth it. (T/ ) 13:47, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :::Sups are way overrated, imho. Comparing Sups to Majors (I use majors in PvE/RA/AB); 40 hp for 2 damage per cast? With one cast flowing out every 1.2 seconds, or slower? Nty. Maybe even moreso for physical damage dealers. :::A Dervish might slip away because it has an innate +25 on it's body, you'd say. But keep in mind they only have 70 AL, are frontline and have no shield. An Assassin is always a glass cannon, because of; 70 AL frontline, uses most of it's bar to get a kill/pressure, no shield, no innate hp bonus. A Warrior is able to afford a Major, but it really doesn't do a lot. You're better off surviving a bit better, you'll get kills if you're decent anyways. Crits on Axes hurt for tons and Swords are always strong pressure. Paragons/Rangers might too get away with a Major, but it really depends on what they run. A 3-spread on a Ranger or Para is easily managable. However, if you run an expensive/spammable Elite outside Exp/Marks (*ahem*), you might want a Major on Exp to reach a breakpoint or so. Then, it really matters. A Para will probably not need a Major. You won't need a lot of Spearm. if your main task is supporting, and you don't need 12 Comm if you're intending to boost damage/weaken. However, if you insist on using it, go ahead imo. You're in the midline with 80 AL and a Shield (maybe 60AL and a Shield, cause of Aggressive Refrain, tho. Still beats a Ranger vs. Physical damage). --- -- (s)talkpage 14:02, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Wtb sup vigor and Fort mods? (T/ ) 14:17, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :::::>600 hp is almost a nessecity for PvP, and great for PvE (Remember that Jotun Mindbreaker you brought up? It wands for ~50 on an AL 60 with ease). --- -- (s)talkpage 14:25, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::You'd never be able to get >600 in PvP with a sup rune penalty, so are you saying sup runes should never be used there? (T/ ) 14:36, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yes. Not even in RA/AB (CM isn't PvP). Majors don't take away more than your equipment gives you in terms of HP, thus you can still get a normal amount of Health. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:41, 1 October 2008 (UTC) I lol'd ... when I saw that BS about eles being artillery. --Alf's Hitman 21:45, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :But didn't you know, they cause massive domages? :Teh problem is that in easy mode, Eles are nukers pretty much, since they can afford to do so. And in PvP/hardmode, they are utility, cause AoE damage doesn't win anymore. But people don't understand that, so they keep using eles for damage, and thus the "ele = artillery" mindset is perpetuated. Obviously the intro needs a rewrite but I am not sure what to write without going into a big explanation of the above. (T/ ) 00:54, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Best Campaign? igot all the campaigns and i was wonderin which would be the best to start off an ele due to skill and such. i'm open to any kind of ele build so just telly me what you think is best~~Not Ur Derv :The one where you think the female ele looks best. Tomes sort the rest out. Lord of all tyria 15:51, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::Of course, if you don't happen to have a bunch of tomes, then I'd suggest Nightfall as the best for starting any character. You don't level quite as quickly as in Factions, but you do get better gold rewards that you can buy skills with, and you get Hero skill points with which you can get some skills for free. —Dr Ishmael 16:09, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Removed A good stong build an elementalist can have is Meteor Shower, Searing Heat, Breath of Fire, Inferno, Energy Boon, Glyph of Sacrafice & Mark of Rodgort. Energy Boon is very useful because it gives you more energy and health for more use of skills. Glyph of Sacafice also helps with an instant Meteor Shower which cannot be interrupted. :Okay, firstly it doesn't fit in with the article. I also don't think it's a good idea to list any build, and it's worse to claim it is a stong one. Glyph of Sacrifice is not technically instant, I know that's pedantic but it's a minor point. For these reasons I've removed the whole section. Ezekiel [Talk] 06:46, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::Sac Shower is an interesting gimmick that may or may not be useful to note; otherwise, the only time Meteor Shower is seriously used is in places where you can get reliable tanking, e.g. from a perma or Defy tank, to keep (Hard Mode) monsters from scattering. It just isn't a general-use spell. ::And anyway, Heats is far better. :) (T/ ) 07:28, 21 January 2009 (UTC)